


Now, who could you be?

by saturnulysses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Past Lavellan/Solas, Well - Freeform, dad!solas, her last name is meneva but whatever, implied sexual solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnulysses/pseuds/saturnulysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas meets someone he would never expect while exploring the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, who could you be?

The air in the Fade is riveting and relaxing, and usual as ever.

Solas grew familiar enough with the Fade to know its normal scents, sounds, and sights. Spirits lingered in the memory of the plains he took his rest. Spirits of love and compassion danced as the visions of family gatherings and lovers' outings played before the elf. The scene changed as bandits skirmished over petty feuds and cheap bounties.

Ever the usual.

Solas watched the memories of the Fade as he slowly passed them, admiring all of the forgotten dreams. Most of his travels involved no one else, but as of recently, he started feeling alone-- no, lonely. Was it because of her? It's been two years, he thought to himself. Seeing her again after all that time, it stirred him inside. While at Skyhold, he and Vena would dream together, travel together. Whatever he did, she did beside him. There was no question of whether or not he missed her, of course he did. However, halam'shivanas was called upon him, and he had to set his feelings--

"Aah!"

Solas turned towards the echo of the sound. A voice? he wondered. Who would-- was it her? _Impossible_. She wouldn't be able to find him here. How would she even be able to?

"Eh!"

Solas listened more carefully this time. The voice sounded remarkably young, almost infant-like. It didn't match the rest of the fluidity of the Fade. It was obstruct, and in Solas' opinion, rather _rude_. But of course, curiosity needed to be sated. He stepped towards the source of the voice again before it cried a happier sound, like a coo.

In the distance, a small elven child, darker in skin, eyes, and hair, clumsily walked in Solas' direction. The boy smiled an open smile as he got closer to the trickster god, somehow feeling very familiar to the area.

A toddler? he thought, How could--

Oh, well... shit.

"Nevos?" Solas called. The boy responded with a happy babble. He didn't know many words, but he was able to understand his own name, by this age.

Solas walked over to the child and crouched with his arms out. "Here," he said to his son. And his son continued to wobbly walk over to him, until he fell flat on his bottom. Tears started swelling in his eyes as he started choking out sounds of sadness. Solas quickly went to pick up the child and soothe his tears. Nevos rested his head against his father's chest as he continued to whimper.

"Would you like to see something, da'len?" he said to Nevos. After a moment, he shifted his son's weight onto one arm as he used his other hand to cast a simple spell: snowflakes, of many colors, presented before the child, right from his hand. He could feel Nevos' smiling face against his chest. Solas couldn't help but smile in response. His smiled widened when his son began to laugh.

"How did you get here?" he asked aloud. He expected no real response, and received none. He was remarkably young to be exploring the Fade as he did. Was he even conscious of what he was doing?

_Nevermind that_ , he thought. Solas remembered what Vena had said to him about Nevos.

_He looks like you_ , she said to him. "Preposterous," he thought aloud. Solas began to cradle his son in his arms. "You are the spitting image of your mother." Nevos happily cooed in response. "Well, maybe besides your chin."

Solas walked over to a nearby tree in the plains to sit with his son. He watched his son become fascinated with the Fade's altering appearance and the memories it portrayed. That look of excitement was familiar to him-- _it was him_. It was mind-boggling how he saw himself in Nevos.

To think he'll never experience this outside of the Fade.

He continued to smile, but his eyes turned sad. Seeing his son reminded him so much of Vena, and how much she would have loved to raise Nevos beside him. The never-ending guilt he faces seeing the look of pure innocence in his son, to think he plans to end his entire world. He couldn't bear it.

It was time for Nevos to return to the real world. Back to his mother.

With a quick motion of his hands, his son was gone, and he was alone again.

_Halam'shivanas_ , he remembered. He had to remember. It meant forever being alone, but he must face it. For the People.

For Nevos.


End file.
